1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to protective coatings, and more specifically, to a method of depositing a protective coating on a structure or device.
2. Related Art
In many circumstances, it is desirable to deposit a protective coating over an exposed surface of a device or structure. For example, devices with lead-free solder compounds made of an alloy of tin (Sn), silver (Au), and copper (Cu) (referred to as SAC alloy) may be stored in a manner that leaves the SAC alloy exposed to the atmosphere. The SAC alloy may oxidize and/or become contaminated with sulphur, which may cause the device to be rejected due to reduced inability to form reliable of solder connections and/or discoloration of the device.